Haruka
__NOEDITSECTION__ Haruka ( はるか "Haruka") is an absent-minded farmer of the village. Haruka is less absent-minded than her mother, Miyo, and is always covering for Miyo’s little mistakes. She loves her mother, despite her flaws. Haruka has always dreamed of getting married, ever since she was a little girl. Though her dream is simple, her personality is anything but. Clumsy and Capable Clumsy and Capable 1 (Intro) Requirements: {Have sold a large number of fruits in your shop} Starting Location: The back room of your shop Time: 6am (waking) Participants: Miyo, Haruka Two more people arrive in town as you wake up in the morning. One seems at first glance to be rather scatterbrained, with the second cleaning up after her. Clumsy and Capable 2 Starting Location: Your shop Time: During shop hours Participants: Miyo, Haruka The two newest arrivals in town show up at your store to do a bit of shopping - or at least browsing. Clumsy and Capable 3 Starting Location: Your shop Time: During shop hours Participants: Miyo, Haruka The same duo shows up, and true to form, one of them breaks some of your merchandise. Luckily, the other is on top of the situation. Clumsy and Capable 4 Starting Location: Your shop Time: {Around 3pm} Participants: Miyo, Haruka The duo is back once again, this time acting as normal customers, buying one of the items for sale in your shop. Once again though, it doesn't go as smoothly as you would like... Clumsy and Capable 5 Starting Location: Riverside Time: {any} Participants: Carl Some of the villagers seem to be missing various items, and come to the Mayor for resolution. Clumsy and Capable 6 Starting Location: Flower Hill Time: {any} Participants: Miyo, Haruka, Carl It looks like the two shoppers are finally moving in to the village for good, but you just know things aren't going to go so easily for anyone involved. Note: After this event, the two become residents, and Miyo's shop is unlocked in Miyo's House. Home-cooked Meal Home-cooked Meal 1 Requirements: Haruka buys a fish during her 4pm visit Starting Location: Your shop Time: Around 4pm Particpants: Haruka Haruka buys a fish as a fresh ingredient for Miyo, and invites you over for a meal. Home-cooked Meal 2 Starting Location: Miyo's House (Flower Hill) Time: {evening} Participants: Haruka, Miyo It's time for the promised meal, although watching Miyo cook doesn't fill you with confidence. Bridal Training Bridal Training 1 Requirements: {View the "Homecooked Meal" event chain} Starting Location: Your shop Time: During shop hours Participants: Haruka, Scarecrow Haruka appears in your shop one day and wants to take you for a walk in order to speak with you. She wants to be a bride some day, but decides she needs special training. Bridal Training 2 Requirements: {A few days after "Bridal Training 1"} Starting Location: Your shop Time: 6am (opening) Participants: Haruka As the first part of her training for marriage, Haruka needs you to stock a fishing rod for her. Note: The Beginner's Fishing Rod for the next event can be purchased from the 2pm salesman or the Blacksmith. Bridal Training 3 Requirements: Have the Beginner's Fishing Rod for sale in your shop. Starting Location: Your shop Time: {Early morning} Participants: Haruka, Philip With fishing rod in hand, Haruka can really get started on training for marriage. Obviously your character doesn't want to miss this! Next up: she needs an Axe. Notes: You receive the Broken Hero's Sword as part of this event. The Axe for the next event can be purchased from the 2pm salesman or Blacksmith. Bridal Training 4 Requirements: Have a regular Axe in stock at your store Starting Location: Your shop Time: {Early Morning} Participants: Haruka, Jack Haruka will walk into the store noticing the axe she asked for on display. After she buys it you decide to follow Haruka to Jack's house. Jack is teaching Haruka how to chop wood. Haruka asks the player to stock some Animal Feed for the next part of her training. Notes: The Animal Feed for the next event can be purchased from the 2pm salesman. Bridal Training 5 Requirements: Have Animal Feed in stock at your store Starting Location: Your shop Time: {Early Morning} Participants: Haruka, Jack Haruka comes into the store and notices the Animal Feed. After she buys it, you follow her to Mika's House. List_03.gif Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bachelorettes